Nero Lineage
by Wings of Galileo
Summary: She is almost like him. Almost. Can Tsuna help his classmate, who inherits the blood of a certain lineage that can bring Vongola into a certain downfall, into being a heiress?
1. Chapter 1

"Dame-Tsuna, do tell me how in the world you got this lady from?" Reborn asked with steely eyes.

The small brunette squeaked and scrambled away from Yui who was sleeping peacefully to his chest. Tsuna paled.

"You've got it all wrong! Shimono-san is- HIIIE! Reborn do not shoot! LISTEN TO ME-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!" he shrieked as a couple of bullets nearly hit his toes and now he was jumping away as Reborn made him into a living target.

"Which is wrong?" he growled.

"EVERYTHING-HHIIIIIIIIIIIEEE! Stop!"

Tsuna wondered how Yui managed to sleep over the noise.

* * *

The brunette was going for an errand for Nana. For a reason, he was smiling idiotically. Reborn was out for the night because the Ninth had called for him. And he is free to do whatever he wants today! But that changed when his hyper intuition flared when he was about to reach home, stopping in front of a suspiciously silent home.

He looked up to see that the house had their lights off in an early time. The sun had just set an hour and it was almost impossible for them to be silent as one of his most energetic classmate lives there. Well, the house couldn't be noisy as his mafia-filled house but albeit still noisy for a normal family. He remembered that his classmate, Shimono Yui, was absent for the day which was very unusual.

He remembered that he was supposed to deliver the homework today to her since they were neighbors. So he hurried back home, gave Nana the bought soy sauce and ran back to the Shimono Residence. His head pounded as his hyper intuition got stronger. Was his intuition pertaining to the suspiciously silent house? He went to knock at the door and apparently it was open and did not expect to see something disgusting.

Tsuna gaped on how brutally murdered his neighbor's family was. Blood was painted to the walls. Everything was turned upside down, broken and torn to pieces. The family was composed of six members as far as he remembered. The mother was sitting on the torn sofa, her arms tied behind her, her mouth forcibly shut with a thread and a needle that was still attached to her mouth and finally a hole on the center of her forehead.

The father was sitting dogeza on top of the table, his hands held his missing head.

There were three young males that were hanging on the ceiling through their hands being tied on the rope which was attached to the ceiling. The first had his ears cut, the second had his eyes removed and the third one had his lips cut until to his ears, looking like a Kuchisake-Onna (Slit-Mouthed Woman).

The scent of blood hit him and his stomach churned. Tsuna covered his mouth trying to prevent the incoming feeling of nausea. He shook his head. There was no time for him to get weak over the family's death, he had to find the remaining family member which was his classmate.

"S-Shimono-san?" he called out, climbing the stairs.

Apparently the second floor did not looked nicely compared to the floor below. There were only four doors present and all of them were knocked down aside from the door to the second door to the left. A small glowing girl was sitting in front of it looking like a guardian. When saying glowing, she was literally glowing with an orange light. She was wearing a red kimono, bare footed and her hair was brown and was tied into a high ponytail with a huge red ribbon. The girl brightened more and smiled as her eyes laid on Tsuna.

"_Giotto" _she called, nearing Tsuna even more. If he was the Dame Tsuna back then he must have thought the girl was a ghost and ran or possibly faint in fear. Her voice was angelic but her voice echoed and seemed like there was three of her speaking "_Our fates has crossed again and I expect you not to fail me this time or Vongola shall meet its final end"_

A wind seemed to enter the narrow corridor and the small girl as soon as the wind disappeared. A look of fear had risen to his face. Vongola falling? Yes, he wasn't going to accept the boss position but he wasn't going to let it fall as most of his friends already treat it as their own home. He shivered. Her smiling face was very attractable but her threat was terribly scary. His hyper intuition had worked its magic again.

"Shimono-san, are you in?" he knocked to the undamaged door.

Before that, he had stuffs to do. He gently opened the, surprisingly open, door. The room made him gape even more. If the whole house had turned into a disaster, this room wasn't moved not touched a bit. A girl was sleeping on the bed peacefully. Her necklace was glowing gentle almost orange white light, as if meaning to protect her.

He did not know why he did it. But Tsuna had an urge to protect the girl whatever may happen thus he carried her to his back and secretly flew fast to his balcony and placed the girl to his bed. He wasn't letting her sleep inside of the murdered family's house.

* * *

Reborn glanced at his student, looking whether he was lying through history. Apparently he wasn't.

"Alright, I'm going to report to the Ninth about this." He stated, placing his gun back to his coat.

"Wait-what? To the Ninth? Shouldn't the police handle this?" Tsuna asked though he knew to himself that the police won't do a thing.

Reborn just smirked and went out of the room. "You better come up with an excuse for that girl or Maman would think that you've done something. Ciao"

Tsuna took five seconds to register what the hitman had said before he left.

"Tsu-kun! It's dinner time!~"

* * *

Short yes. But I'm thinking to whether post this or not. If it got positive comments then I shall continue if not then.. meh. I'm the type of person counting reviews not reads. SORRY! Tsuna's in his highschool here so he's kind of matured here. AND! Yui's an OC if you can't see. I'm thinking whther to do romance or not... well, I can't think well but the plot so! REVIEW FOLKS!


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of two bright brown eyes opened as Tsuna just got out from bath. It was still late at night and Tsuna was about to go to bed. Yui sat up and looked around the room in daze. The brunette went in panic mode and quickly grabbed a shirt and wore it.

"Where am I?" she asked, rubbing sleep away from her eyes.

"A-Ah, you're in my room Shimono-san…" Tsuna explained, half-expecting that the girl was going to freak out or turn in disgust that she had woken up inside of the most Dame person in Namimori.

"Who are you?" she squinted her eyes trying to remember who the guy before him was. Tsuna wasn't really expecting of her to not to know him. Wlel, if a personw as that dame, well he might not as well worth remembering.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one-"

"-the one who sits beside Shimono Yui." She smiled sleepy and crawled off the bed "I remember Sawada-san, eto.. what am I doing in your room?"

Tsuna did his best to explain by lying through his teeth. He knows that he can't let her know that her family was murdered brutally. He stopped midway when she was staring at him with dull eyes.

"Do you expect me to believe that half-assed lie Sawada-san?" she asked.

His breathe caught in his throat "But Shimono-san you ca-"

"I can't go home? Why? It's _my_ home no?" she said in a tone he had never heard before. "I'm sorry Sawada-san but I know what happened to my family." She clenched her fists "Let me have a proper farewell…"

_She knows?_

* * *

Who was she exactly? Tsuna had thought as he watched her eye glass up as she make her farewell. Yui was standing in front of the living room, her hands clasped into a prayer and her eyes never leaving her family. He did the same and apologized that he came late and did not do anything to help them. His brown eyes never left her.

She said she knows. She said she was going to give a proper farewell. What she meant by that, Tsuna does not know but he was bound to find out. Not exactly now.

"Shimono-san, the police are on their way. We can't let them find us here…" Tsuna said, tapping the praying girl's shoulder.

She nodded, her entire being shaking and smiled "Got it Sawada-san,"

He had her packed stuff, it was kind of a surprise that she only packed lightly. He hang it on his shoulder, take one last good bye to the murdered family before escaping secretly through the backdoor to avoid suspiciousness. It was not like it was already suspicious but it was better to stay hidden. He was fairly also surprised to himself that he was acting on impulse… no it was as if someone was controlling his entire being. Not that he minds for the moment, after all in the situation, he don't know what to do.

He had led her to the front door of his house, saying to his mother that a classmate had come over for a sleepover. The woman was surprised it wasn't one of the usual rowdy boys but a rather polite girl. Yui had managed to smile at Nana and gave a greeting. The woman had offered her dinner but she politely declined and said they have matters to attend. Then, they were back to his room.

Tsuna can see through her façade. They aren't really close, to tell the truth, tonight might be the closest they have been throughout their whole freshman year. She was sitting on his bed, seemingly to be thinking. Her eyes were dull, as if her spirit was pulled out from her body. It was expected. To see and _know_ your family going to be murdered. If he was in her case, he probably cursed the world and cry like a wimp… like he usually when he was a kid.

He wants to comfort her. But how?

She was sitting like a mannequin doll, staring at the house next door. The police (mafia in disguise) had already arrived and checked the whole house. Yui did nothing but stare.

It was almost bedtime. He should have sleep himself.

"Sawada-san,"

"HII! What is it?!" he covered his mouth. He just let out on of his infamous shriek! So embarrassing!

But Yui paid no heed on this, it was understandable. She hadn't moved a muscle nor spoken for minutes. Tsuna had already prepared a futon for her.

"What does it feel like to have someone telling you to continue their ancient lineage and have a kid tell you to be the next mafia boss?"

"Excuse me?"

Tsuna felt like fainting.

* * *

Excuse me minna... ._. Please review?


End file.
